1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning dental hand tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of apparatus of the above-described type are commercially available. For example, an electrically driven device is sold by Dental Festin GmbH & Co. KG, Germany, under the name Rotosuc. This device pumps cleaning oil at increased pressure for half a second and subsequently air at a decreased pressure for approximately 20 seconds through the instruments. As a result, the cleaning oil is pressed into all hollow spaces, corners and gear parts of the instrument, impurities are flushed out and an oil film remains for providing lubrication in the bearings and between the gear wheels. The distribution of the cleaning oil in the instruments is further improved by rotating the hand pieces and angle pieces during the treatment, wherein, contrary to the normal operation, the internal components remain stationary and the outer components are rotated.
A device for cleaning, disinfecting and lubricating dental instruments is sold by Orochem Chemie AG, Switzerland, under the name Turbocid. The device operates by rinsing with cold water under pressure the slowly rotating instruments, so that all internal surfaces are cleaned and the instruments are washed out. Subsequently, any rinsing agent remaining in the instruments is blown out by means of compressed air. The slowly rotating instruments are then disinfected under pressure by means of a special disinfecting agent. Subsequently, the disinfecting agent is blown out. Finally, lubricating oil is introduced and any excess lubricating oil is also blown out. The outer surfaces of the instruments are also disinfected by spraying disinfecting agent thereon and the surfaces are then dried with compressed air. The various procedures described above are controlled electronically, and up to four instruments can be treated simultaneously.
EP-A2 0 300 945 discloses an apparatus in which dental instruments are rinsed out by several liquids, and air for drying and finally lubricating oil are blown into the instruments. During the treatment, the movable parts of the instrument are rotated in order to improve the cleaning effect. The liquids are pressed from containers to the instruments by means of compressed air, wherein the compressed air is supplied to the apparatus from outside. The flow of compressed air to the individual liquid containers or directly to the instruments is effected by means of electrically operated valves. The entire cycle is controlled electronically and the sequence thereof can be changed by the operator.
In the field of caring for dental instruments, manual devices have become known for individually cleaning an instrument. However, these devices are either cumbersome to operate or their possibilities of use are limited, so that they have not been successful on the market.
The above-described known stationary devices all have in common that they use an electronic circuit for controlling the cleaning sequence, wherein the electronic circuit actuates various solenoid valves or electrically operated valves. Accordingly, these devices are of complicated and cumbersome construction. In connection with electronic components, a particular problem is the fact that various liquids and electric current are located closely adjacent each other. In addition, there are problems concerning the adaptation of the devices to the regulations and standards of various countries, which means that the known stationary devices are expensive.